In the operation of nuclear reactors, hollow zircaloy tubes filled with enriched uranium, known as fuel assemblies, are burned up inside the nuclear reactor core. It is necessary to remove these fuel assemblies from the reactor after their energy has been depleted to a predetermined level. Upon depletion and subsequent removal from the reactor, these spent nuclear fuel (“SNF”) rods are still highly radioactive and produce considerable heat, requiring that great care be taken in their subsequent packaging, transporting, and storing. Specifically, the SNF emits extremely dangerous neutrons and gamma photons. It is imperative that these neutrons and gamma photons be contained at all times subsequent to removal from the reactor core.
In defueling a nuclear reactor, the SNF is removed from the reactor and placed under water, in what is generally known as a spent fuel pool or pond storage. The pool water facilitates cooling of the SNF and provides adequate radiation shielding. The SNF is stored in the pool for a period of time that allows the heat and radiation to decay to a sufficiently low level so that the SNF can be transported with safety. However, because of safety, space, and economic concerns, use of the pool alone is not satisfactory where the SNF needs to be stored for any considerable length of time. Thus, when long-term storage of SNF is required, it is standard practice in the nuclear industry to store the SNF in a dry state subsequent to a brief storage period in the spent fuel pool. Dry storage of SNF typically comprises storing the SNF in a dry inert gas atmosphere encased within a structure that provides adequate radiation shielding.
Systems that are used to store SNF for long periods of time in the dry state typically utilize a hermetically sealable and transportable canister or similar structure that serves as a vessel for the transfer and storage of the SNF. One such canister, known as a multi-purpose canister (“MPC”), is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,747, to Krishna P. Singh, issued Apr. 27, 1999, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Typically, the SNF is loaded into an open canister that is submerged under water in a fuel pool. Once loaded with SNF, the canister is removed from the pool, placed in a staging area, dewatered, dried, hermetically sealed and transported to a storage facility. An example of a canister drying method can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,096,600, to Krishna P. Singh, issued Aug. 29, 2006, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Because a typical canister does not by itself provide the necessary radiation shielding properties, canisters are often positioned within large storage containers known as casks/overpacks during all stages of transportation and/or storage. An example of a canister transfer and storage operation can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,625,246, to Krishna P. Singh, issued Sep. 23, 2003, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
A dry storage canister (“DSC”) provides the confinement boundary for the stored SNF. Thus, the structural and hermetic integrity of the DSC is extremely important. An existing DSC is sold in the United States by Transnuclear, Inc. of Columbia, Md. under the tradename NUHOMS. The NUHOMS DSC is a single-walled vessel with two top closure lids, including an inner top lid and an outer top lid. The closure lids are welded to a canister body after the SNF has been loaded into it. In the United States, the practice of using two closure lids to create a double confinement barrier only at the field welded closure location is motivated by the fact that field welds are generally less sound than those made in the factory.
However, in other countries, the creation of a double confinement barrier only at the field welded closure does not meet nuclear regulatory mandates. For example, Ukrainian regulatory practice calls for a double confinement boundary all around the SNF. To meet this dual-confinement requirement, the NUHOMS DSC comprises a hermetically-sealed fuel tube in which SNF rods in the form of a fuel bundle (half of a fuel assembly) is placed. These fuel tubes are positioned within the main cavity of the NUHOMS DSC. However, the body of the NUHOMS DSC remains a single-walled cylindrical vessel. The fuel tube concept of the NUHOMS DSC meets the basic Ukrainian regulation that a double confinement boundary exist all around the SNF. However, as will be discussed in greater detail below, it has been discovered that this design suffers from a number of significant drawbacks and engineering design flaws.